1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a prefabricated modular system incorporating a kitchen unit, a bath unit and a utility unit.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
Modular units for incorporation in new or existing home and apartment construction are known. Due to the rising cost of home construction, such prefabricated modular systems are becoming more prevalent. Many of the systems which are presently used, however, are not provided with connected utilities so that they may be readily installed to existing sewer and/or water services.